


ASL Tamers- Advent

by Silvex



Series: Dreams For A New World [2]
Category: Digimon Tamers, One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Families of Choice, Family Reunions, Gen, The World Isn't Gonna Know What Hit It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvex/pseuds/Silvex
Summary: It's a day that will go down in history as the day the group known as the ASL Tamers was founded. But none of the founding members care about that.They're just happy to see their brothers again.





	1. Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was meant to be a normal day. Just going about routines, with possible adjustments in the cases of Sabo and Flamemon.  
> Until it wasn't. But Ace certainly isn't complaining.

“Hey. Wake up.” Paws nudged the edge of Luffy’s face. He turned to the side, to get away from Salamon and her incessant prodding. “You have school today, idiot.”

Luffy pulled his blanket over his head. He didn’t want to deal with this today, not after yesterday’s loss to that Ogremon. “Not now…” He muttered, trying to get back to his dream. It had been a nice dream. His brothers were there.

“Look, if you don’t get up soon, I’m going to eat your breakfast.” And that did it. He immediately bolted up, knocking his reverted partner to the ground. “...Why is it always this…?” She groaned.

“Shishishi! Sorry, Salamon!” He reached over and picked up the puppy with one arm. “Come on, let’s go eat!”

“Fine…” The Rookie muttered. “Oh, by the way, after you fell asleep, I sensed a Digimon. I bet we could take it even as I am now. So when your school’s done, we should track it down.”

Salamon had learned early on in their partnership- was it really a whole year and a half ago?- that attempting to order Luffy around was an exercise in futility. She was still rather aggressive, but the Pirate King thought he was finally getting through to her, just a little.

And she did have good ideas. It was nice to have someone do the thinking for him.

“That sounds like a great idea!” He agreed. But first, and more importantly, breakfast. Breakfast, and then school, and then being a Tamer. He grabbed his hat and Digivice from where they sat next to his pillow and ran to start the day.

* * *

  
  


It turned out that getting Flamemon out of the house was even easier for Sabo than getting him inside was. The duo ran towards the park, enjoying the fact that it was early enough there weren’t very many people on the street that could see them.

When they got to the park, Koala was already there. It took her a few moments to acknowledge Sabo’s presence. “So, would you care to explain just what I had to cover you for yesterday?” She asked. He chuckled sheepishly and glanced aside to where his partner was standing, Digivice in hand.

“Koala, I would like to be the first to introduce you to Flamemon, my Digimon partner.” It wasn’t the first time she’d looked at him like that, and certainly not the last. It was the first time in a long time that it hadn’t been after he came out of a manic episode, though.

“Of course they’re real… But a Flamemon? Are you going to be okay?” Which was, admittedly, a good question. Sabo had woken up in the middle of a phobic episode that morning, so having a powerful source of heat right next to him had been… difficult, to say the least.

Needless to say, he was going to help Flamemon set up his own sleeping area as soon as possible, whether or not they decided to keep him secret in the end. He was not going to deal with suffering panic attacks first thing in the morning just because of a lack of space.

“I’ll be fine, Koala. Where are Sanji and Nami?” Because he wanted to introduce all of them to his partner. It wasn’t like it’d break their minds or anything, they’d all been to the New World.

“Not here yet. And don’t change the subject. This is serious! What if you burn down Shinjuku?” A very valid point.

“We won’t burn down Shinjuku. I promise. Now…” He reached into his school bag and brought out a sack of breakfast pastries. “Who wants to eat?”

They’d already eaten all of them by the time Sanji and Nami got to the park. A lot of it was Flamemon’s fault. It turned out that the Digimon could easily match his Tamer in terms of appetite.

“You didn’t leave anything for us?” Nami asked. “Not even a donut?” Sabo wasn’t sure why she was surprised. She’d sailed with Luffy, after all. She knew how much they ate.

“I was hungry,” Flamemon pointed out. “I think I like food. We didn’t have it in the Digital World.” And that was enough for him to get Sanji’s favor.

Honestly, Sabo wasn’t sure what he was expecting from today, but this was honestly the best he could have hoped for.

* * *

  
  


As soon as class ended, Ace pulled out his Digivice. It was a reflex at this point, given that, as of last week, he’d been a Tamer for an entire year. Coronamon would be waiting just outside the school building, and they could go hunt down a Digital Field.

He hadn’t expected to detect a not-Coronamon Digimon outside of a Field, though it had happened before. Digimon could show up in the middle of the night, or come in from a part of town not patrolled by a Tamer. If there were other Tamers. They still weren’t entirely sure on that part.

Actually, the signal was coming from the same direction as Coronamon. That made things easier. Or not, because the fire Digimon was not in his normal hiding space.

“Flamemon! Flamemon, where are you!?” At least he wasn’t the only one. Which probably explained the new signal, actually. It also gave him a new concern.

He knew that voice. He wasn’t sure from where, so it couldn’t be anyone he’d spoken to within the past decade or so, but Ace knew that voice. And something told him that he had to follow it.

The other boy had gotten to the school gates by now, already moving in the direction the Digivice told him to go. So the other signal was likely his partner.

“Flamemon… that’s the name of a Digimon, isn’t it?” Ace spoke up, giving the other boy pause. He turned around, and Ace suddenly realized where, exactly, he knew that voice from. How could he have forgotten?

A mostly blue outfit. Goggles, of all things, on top of his head, though they weren’t around a hat the way they used to be. Blonde hair, and eyes that, upon seeing him, widened just a fraction. What were the odds, that of all the hundreds of people he’d called family, that the first one he’d find would be his ever-so-slightly younger brother?

“A-Ace…” Sabo’s voice was already quivering, which Ace would have expected more from Luffy, but that didn’t matter, because his long-lost little brother was standing right in front of him.

Nothing else mattered. Coronamon could take care of himself for a bit, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were three ideas I could have gone with for the next installment. This, the IceDevimon episode, and the Gulfmon Incident. I figured I'd go through them in order, because the time it takes to write this one and the IceDevimon episode will likely be as long as it takes to track down the movie to use as reference for the Gulfmon Incident.  
> Yes, this timeline means Zoro got lost in the Digital World long before Ryo did. Given that it's Zoro, that should not be surprising.


	2. Never Too Ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sabo has a small breakdown, Ace learns that Sabo wasn't actually dead, Luffy learns that his brothers are in Shinjuku, and Koala buries the last remnants of her sanity. Roughly in that order.

There wasn’t much Sabo could do to keep track of his partner during the day. He’d just told Flamemon to stay out of sight, and trusted the Digimon to listen. In hindsight, out of sight did not mean still near the school. The other three had gone on without him for various reason, though they did say they’d contact him if they managed to track down the wayward Rookie.

“Flamemon!” He called. “Flamemon, where are you!?”

“Flamemon… That’s the name of a Digimon, isn’t it?” Sabo froze. Turned around. Took in the sight of the other boy- the other Tamer, as he held a Digivice of his own, but red instead of blue. Dark hair. Orange cowboy hat. A look of not-quite shock that mirrored his own.

“A-Ace…” For a moment, all thoughts of Flamemon disappeared from his mind. This was his brother, someone he’d lost a long time ago, and missed dearly. His partner was from a tough species, he could survive for a little bit on his own. They had a lot of catching up to do.

“Sabo, you- you idiot,” Ace choked out. “You just had to- to go and get yourself blown up, didn’t you?” Oh. And they were starting with that, apparently.

“S-sorry about that… and for- for letting you think that-” He paused, because he hadn’t realized before he started talking just how not prepared he was for this. “See- the thing is- I-I…  Iwasn’tactuallydead. ” The words came out so quickly, so quiet, that Sabo wasn’t entirely sure his brother had heard them. He didn’t have to worry.

“I-I’m sorry. Could you- could you repeat that?” Ace hadn’t made a move to hit him yet, so he assumed he was doing relatively well.

“I- Ace, I- I survived the explosion. And I- I would have gone back if I- if I could have just remembered-” No, he was not nearly prepared enough for this conversation.

“Remembered what?” And Sabo had to bite back a laugh because this wasn’t funny, not one bit, and if they had their powers right now, well… it was a good thing they didn’t have their powers right now.

“...Anything. Anything at all.” A pause, while he tried to recollect his thoughts. “I- I had amnesia, Ace. Couldn’t remember anything- only had a name, and that’s because it was on my hat. I- I did remember, eventually, but- but at that point-”

He couldn't bring himself to say any more. But that was okay, because Ace was perfectly capable of connecting the dots on his own. He wasn’t Luffy, after all.

“Crybaby.” Sabo wanted to point out that his brother had exactly zero room to talk at the moment, but settled for a joking reply.

“N-no, Lu’s the crybaby. He’d be so much worse right now, you- you can’t even imagine.” And, of course, as soon as he started feeling better was the moment that Ace chose to punch him. “...Really, Ace?”

“You deserved that. Now, I think we have some Digimon to find?” Right. Flamemon. It had only been a few minutes, but he’d almost forgotten about the Rookie. At least he had Ace to help him search, now. Which he figured would probably end up being the best part of the day.

They had a lot of catching up to do.

 

* * *

 

“So, are we going to look for that Digimon I told you about this morning?” Salamon asked, as Luffy carried her down the street. If she were still Mikemon, she’d walk on her own, but a puppy would attract a lot more attention than a cat would.

“Sure! It sounds like fun! Where was it, again?”

“It’s a Flamemon. You can look for it with your Digivice,” Salamon explained, not for the first time. He nodded and pulled out the object in question.

Despite how long he’d been a Tamer, Luffy was still less than sure of how his Digivice worked. He understood the modify cards, he’d used them before. He could sort of use the tracking function. But the only Digimon he could reliably track down with it was his own partner. Anything else required extreme amounts of luck.

“Flamon, huh? Aren’t those supposed to be really strong?”

“It’s Flamemon. And yes, but I have been a Champion recently, and you are capable of using modify cards. We should be fine. It should even give me the data I need to become Mikemon again.”

“Okay, so we’ll find the Flamon!” Luffy decided, focusing on his Digivice and starting the painful-to-watch process of attempting to use the tracking feature.

Salamon sighed. “When I decided I wanted a Tamer, I never imagined it would be anything like this.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Luffy asked. The Rookie paused before responding.

“...No. I don’t think it is.” Something about her tone made him think that maybe, just maybe, she had finally begun to figure it out. And it had only taken her a year and a half. A bit longer than he would have liked, but she was getting there.

Now, to find that Digimon.

* * *

  
  


As one, Coronamon and Flamemon flinched away from Koala’s glare. “Who’s that?” Coronamon asked.

“That’s Koala,” Flamemon replied. “She’s friends with my Tamer.”

“A Tamer who told you to stay put.” Again, both Rookies winced.

“Yeah, I don’t see Ace being very happy with me, either…” Coronamon muttered. “But since he can use his Digivice to track me down, it’s not a big deal, right?”

Koala sighed. It was not her job to deal with this. Wait… “Did you say your Tamer’s name was Ace?” It couldn’t be a coincidence. They were in Japan, it was hardly a common name. And he was a fire Digimon.

Coronamon nodded. “Well, it’s actually Lee Jenrya, but I can’t remember ever hearing him called that by someone outside his immediate family. Everyone else just calls him Ace.” No. Not a coincidence at all.

“...Yeah, why don’t you both stick around here? I mean, I’m pretty sure your Tamers know each other.” Pretty sure, in this case meaning that, if you were to ask Sabo about his brothers, he simply wouldn’t shut up unless forced. Thankfully, nobody in this world even knew Sabo had brothers, so it didn’t happen nearly as often as it used to.

Flamemon paused. “Sabo said that you, Sanji, and Nami were all the friends he had contact with. Our Tamers go to the same school.” Of course they did.

Koala was distracted from her realization that all three of the brothers were apparently idiots by the sound of rapidly approaching voices- she didn’t really know either of them, but one of them was vaguely familiar.

When she saw the human speaker- and, more importantly, at least according to him, his hat- she resigned herself to the world going completely insane once again.

 

* * *

 

“We’re almost there!” Luffy cheered. “But I think there’s another there…” He adjusted his Digivice. “What do you think?”

“I can smell a second Digimon,” Salamon confirmed, having switched to running alongside him a few minutes prior. “Maybe. There’s also a human there, so it may be another Tamer.” Which to Luffy was even better than a fight. He hadn’t met another Tamer since Zoro. That was far too long ago.

“I want to meet them,” He stated. Salamon sighed.

“Of course you do… you know this could go wrong all too easily, right? Not all people are like you.”

“It’ll be fine!” Luffy replied. He had a good feeling about this one. He turned and entered the park, still at a run, before tripping and falling onto his face. “Ow…” He missed being made of rubber. At least he hadn’t broken anything this time.

“Fifth time this month,” His partner noted. “It’s sort of impressive, if a bit sad. Can you seriously not watch where you’re going?”

“Tripping never used to hurt me before…” He missed his Devil Fruit. Being hurt by falling wasn’t fun.

“At least some things don’t change.” Luffy picked himself up upon hearing the new voice. It wasn’t completely unfamiliar, but that was to be expected from living in such a large city. He’d probably heard a lot of voices, even if he never listened to any of them properly.

“Who are you?” Salamon asked.

“I’m Koala, sometimes Katou Juri, but that doesn’t really matter. I’ve met your Tamer a few times before, actually, though none of it was recent.” That name did sound familiar. And if she was using two names that were that different, she probably was from the Grand Line.

At that point, Luffy had to stop thinking for a moment, because it still made his head hurt to do it for too long. Or maybe it was the fact that he’d just hit his head. It was hard to tell sometimes.

Fortunately, Koala was rather quick to explain just where he knew her from, as well as some other things that were fairly important. Leaving him sitting in place- practically vibrating, if you were to ask anyone else- waiting for his brothers to show up.

This was going to be the Best. Day. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the complete ASL meeting will have to be saved for next time. On the bright side, I now know how many chapters this is going to be.  
> At least Ace waited to hit Sabo until he stopped with the mental breakdown. Otherwise, things would have gone... badly. Admittedly, the fact that it's the first time they've seen each other in decades probably helps.  
> And Luffy is still Luffy. Probably the hardest thing for any of them to get used to is the fact that he's currently not made of rubber.


	3. Three Primary Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been far too long since the three of them were all together, and none of them could be happier at being reunited. Naturally, none of them want to be separated ever again.  
> They're going to drive this world absolutely insane.

For the longest time, Ace had thought himself alone in this new world. His first life had had a rather large impact on who he was today, and outside of a little girl and a Digimon, nobody even really knew about it. And even they, for all they tried to understand, didn’t quite get what it was like to be there.

Sabo showing up shattered that. Just having his brother there was enough to turn his life upside-down, and not quite in the way that Coronamon had. Coronamon had been something new and unfamiliar. Sabo was his old life coming back to punch him in the face.

...Maybe not the analogy he was looking for, but he never was any good at those.

“Now, I think we have some Digimon to find?” He suggested. As much as he trusted his partner, he didn’t want Coronamon burning down the city or something. It was a very real possibility.

Sabo looked up from where Ace had hit him- really, it hadn’t even been all that hard- and nodded, giving a shaky grin. “We- we do, don’t we? Can’t go losing them… our little brother’s the second Pirate King, we can be half decent Tamers if we try.”

Hard to argue with that logic. He always had been the smart one. But more importantly… “He made it, then?” Which meant he’d made it out. That of all the mistakes Ace had made, inadvertently killing his baby brother was not one of them.

“Was there ever any doubt?” Sabo’s lips twitched into a smile, which hopefully meant that he was getting over his little breakdown.

“Of course not! I just- I worry, okay?” This was not how he’d expected his Tuesday to go. He didn’t really mind, if it meant he had his brother back, but it also came with the side effect of having to go through with a conversation he thought he’d never need to have. “You know what he was like as a kid, you turn his back on him for fifteen seconds and he’s already been eaten by some random critter. Do you have any idea how much trouble he gave me?”

“When I first found him again, he was in the middle of challenging Doflamingo to get Kaido’s attention. You tell me.”

“He what!?” At that point, Ace stopped paying attention to his Digivice altogether, because something like this demanded it in full. “I think I’m going to need the full story here.”

Sabo paused. “Are you sure? It’s pretty long.”

“Nobody ever expects me home before six. At the earliest. I have time. Not that I’d be leaving without Coronamon, anyway.” He turned back to the Digivice and glared, as if it would make his missing partner suddenly appear.

It didn’t. But it made him feel better. Which he hadn’t even thought possible, when Sabo was there and walking right next to him, but there was apparently room for even more happiness.

Up until they arrived at the park and Luffy tackled them into a hug, of course. He couldn’t imagine ever being happier than that.

* * *

  
  


“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so happy,” Salamon commented. Koala forced her gaze away from where Sabo was helping Luffy push what was presumably Ace to the bottom of their brotherly cuddle pile. “I mean, it’s hard to tell because he’s almost always bouncing around, but…”

“They haven’t seen each other for a long time,” Coronamon pointed out. “But whenever Ace told his little sister a story about those two, he was always smiling.”

Koala nodded. “I’m happy for them, really. It’s just… this poor city.”

“Is it really that much of a problem?” Flamemon asked.

“In the case of Ace and Luffy? Crazy is almost literally their middle name. I should probably go warn Nami and Sanji….” Yes. She’d do that.

She didn’t want to intrude on their moment, anyway.

 

* * *

 

“So, what do you think the interest rates are over reincarnation?”

“Nami, no. I am not helping you extort your captain.” What was wrong with that girl?

“Luffy? I’m talking about Ace. I’m going to charge him for dying and breaking my captain’s heart.”

“...Mr. Kitagawa, Nami’s talking about extorting our classmates again!”

“Nami! I know I raised you better than that-” Koala turned and walked away, intent on finding Sanji and getting away from Kitagawa Shiyunsuke’s upcoming lecture. And pretending that she hadn’t just made herself the new subject of the other girl’s ire.

Oh, well. Being able to actually spend your allowance was overrated.

* * *

  
  


Luffy was content. An odd feeling, most of the time he was bursting with energy, but… well, he didn’t have a better word for it, so content it was.

Anyone else would probably say he was deliriously happy- not entirely untrue- but that was also used to describe his default state. So he just didn’t know how to say he was happier than usual- than he’d ever been, possibly discounting that time he became king of the pirates.

“I keep expecting this to be a dream,” Sabo admitted. “That I’ll just wake up at home and the past two days won’t have happened.”

“Yeah…” Ace agreed, still where they’d pinned him to the ground. Not that any of them seemed particularly interested in moving at the moment, so long as they didn’t suffocate. “It’s like the world’s best birthday present, only it’s a week late and far too good to be true. I didn’t- I never thought there were others.”

And wasn’t that a scary thought? Luffy had found Zoro back when he was six- he hadn’t had that much time to dwell on it, and he’d never been the type to do so, anyway. But being alone… never seeing anyone he knew from the Grand Line again… He didn’t even want to think about it.

“Can’t be a dream…” He mumbled, still tired from having cried himself out. “‘Cause I already woke up from the same dream this morning.”

Ace and Sabo hugged him tighter. He wasn’t exactly sure why. But he wasn’t complaining, either. It wasn’t quite perfect- he wasn’t rubber, they weren’t fire- but it was enough.

If he had, somehow, awoken into another dream… he didn’t ever want to wake up.

* * *

  
  


They did, eventually, break the hug. Mostly so that they could properly introduce each other to their partners, which was fairly hard to do when trapped in a cuddle pile. Not that Luffy didn’t try, up until Ace finally lost patience and shoved him off.

Sabo was impressed he’d lasted so long, but he supposed the whole ‘separated for a minimum of eleven years’ thing might have had something to do with it. Either way, they did need to move, and if it hadn’t been to introduce each other to their Digimon, it would likely have been for food. Some things never changed, after all.

Coronamon was a good partner for Ace, from what he could tell given the whole three minutes they’d actually been introduced. A bit too likely to encourage any remaining pyromaniac tendencies… but, well, Sabo had Flamemon, so he couldn’t really talk.

As for Luffy and Salamon… well, the way he picked her up was adorable, certainly. Her personality left a bit to be desired, but Sabo felt he could trust her. At the very least, she seemed dedicated to his brother.

Which left him wondering how he could compare to these two more experienced Tamers when he’d known Flamemon for less than twenty-four hours, and the introduction a bit stilted.

“So, this is Flamemon. I got him yesterday...by complete accident…” And it was far too easy to make life-changing decisions by accident. Luffy’s Devil Fruit had been a testament to that. “Flamemon, this is my little brother, Luffy, and our older brother, Ace.”

Actually, was Ace older anymore? He was eleven compared to Sabo’s still-ten-for-another-two-and-a-half-months and Luffy’s nine, but mentally… Okay, that was going to bug him for a while.

“I see. It’s nice to properly meet you, Luffy. Ace. Will we be working together often?” Flamemon asked, and that was a very important question.

“Why wouldn’t we?” Was Luffy’s reply, and Sabo let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “I mean, if you want to…”

“Would you mind if I dragged us on adventures in the Digital World?” Was Ace’s question, and they both shook their heads. “I’m still not taking orders from you, though.”

“Shishishi! That’s okay. Being together’s enough.” Another reminder that, while Sabo had grown up surrounded by others, his brothers had been alone. “Sabo?”

“You couldn’t pay me to leave.” Luffy’s grin was bright enough to light up the whole city.

And from that day forth, until Ace’s high school graduation, the three of them- who declared themselves the ASL Tamers as soon as they thought to do so- were inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't help but feel sorry for the adults here. They wanted normal kids. They got a bunch of New World level lunatics. None of them are remotely qualified for this. (Poor Yamaki! As their employer, he'll have to deal with all of them.)  
> Back when Ace and Sabo knew their age difference, they didn't particularly care. Now they don't know which one of them is technically older, and it's going to drive them nuts. They've never had to question these things before.  
> When she's lower than Ultimate Level, Luffy likes to carry his partner around. When she's a Salamon, sometimes he'll let her sit on his hat. It is adorable.  
> This one didn't really end as well as I'd hoped, but... well, they're together, they're happy, and that's all I really wanted out of it. It's not the perfection they deserve, but they'll be fine so long as they remain glued together like that- no, not literally, Luffy put that down- so it works. And I got to use a lot of lines I really wanted to, so I'm fine with it.


End file.
